


New Member

by ParkRyder525



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, New Member, keys, new power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! Just wanna that I am a HUGE Final Space fan and I decide to make a story that have my OC: Trina Starlight!This story would be about the gang meeting Trina. It will take place in season 2 but I alter a few things like Avocato came back and DIDN'T get possessed. I'm sorry but he’s too much a favorite character to let something like that happened. Plus I heard the Lord Commander supposed to come back so that why I added him.So relax and enjoy the story!





	New Member

It was just another space day in the Crimson light ship, and everybody was just relaxing. Little Cato was extremely happy that not only they managed to rescue his father, but his father got his memories back. Right now, everybody was just relaxing and trying to find another dimensional key. Then they noticed a ship that was coming toward them yet breaking apart. 

Gary - “What’s going on?”

AVA - “There’s appear to be a small ship coming toward us.”

Gary - “An enemy ship?”

Nightfall - “No...*zooming in closer* The ship looks like it’s falling apart and something coming out of it.”

Just then, a comet came and smash the small ship. The smash caused the ship to be destroyed into pieces and it spat out a small vessel who was injured. The small injured vessel was just floating and appeared to be unconscious but holding tightly to a gray bag. 

Gary - “What is that? Is it an alien?”

Clarence - *shrugging* “Who cares? Let’s just leave it.”

Avocato - *appalled and mad* “Clarence!”

Clarence - “What? Why should we bother?”

Avocato - “Because it could be a living creature! We can't just leave it to die!”

Nightfall - “We need to bring it in!”

KVN - “Yay! We got a new friend coming in!!”

Gary - *annoyed* “Nobody wants to be your friend KVN.”

Avocato - “Come on Gary. We need to get that thing now.”

Little Cato - “Be careful guys!”

Gary - “I will, you're not getting rid of me this easy.”

They went out in their space suits and flew to save the mysterious stranger. Gary and Avocato saw that the mysterious stranger looks injured and the suit was a little ripped and it was bleeding a little. It still had the gray bag held tightly in its hand. Gary grabbed the mysterious stranger in his hands. 

Avocato - “We need to take it back to the ship. If it evil, we get to kill it.”

Gary - *freaked out* “....Ok then. Then kind of creepy Avocato.”

()()()()()()()()()

Gary and Avocato flew back to the ship with the unconscious stranger. After getting back in the Crimson Light, they took the stranger to the infirmary and gently place it on a bed and hang their bag on the shelves. Avocato took off the space helmet revealing an unconscious young girl around Little Cato's age. She has shaggy brown hair in a messy ponytail, a star tattoo on her right cheek, pointy elf like ears, orange goggles on her head and wearing a red bandana. Everybody was surprised and intrigued on the mysterious stranger Gary and Avocato rescued was a young girl. 

Gary - “Whoa...It’s a little elf like kid.”

Avocato - “She's not an elf Gary.”

Gary - “Then how do you explain the ears?” 

KVN - *close in* “Ooh! She got a tattoo on her face! It’s a pretty star!”

Gary - “Don’t gets too close KVN! You shouldn’t be close at all period.”

Avocato - *rolled his eyes* Anyway, her ears are like that because she's a Wizardian.”

Gary - *confused* “Uh what now?”

Hue - “There these humanoid aliens Gary. They have the power to do alchemy and shapeshift.”

Gary - *amazed* “That sounds epic.”

HUE - “And it’s appeared that she’s around Little Cato’s age.”

Nightfall - *concerned* “But is she okay?”

Ash - “Yeah she looks dead. Dead things always look gross and creepy and not the good kind.”

AVA - “Don’t worry. According to my infirmary status, she has some minor cuts and a small concussion. She will be fine soon.”

HUE - “Wow. Didn’t know you were a doctor AVA. Maybe you should check on the day you expired.”

AVA - “I did. I die before your little rusty soda can.”

Avocato - “Good. It’s a good thing that she’s still alive. But we still might have to kill her if she's hostile or evil. Or even both at the same time and they both be difficult to be dealt with.”

Clarence - “You can’t kill it! It’s a Wizardian! You know how important they are? They are more important than a human!”

Gary - *annoyed* “Hey! Humans are important!”

Clarence - *rolled his eyes and crossed arms* “Yeah sure they are.”

Nightfall - “Maybe we should wait until she wakes up.”

Clarence - “Yes. Then we sell her for a ton of money.”

Little Cato - *appalled* “Dude! She my age you can’t sell her.”

Clarence - “Why not? She's younger so she'll be worth even more. Do you have any idea how much Wizardian cost especially young ones?”

Avocato - “Look! Let’s not do anything to her until she wakes up.”

Clarence - *annoyed* “Alright Alright geez!”

()()()()()()()()()

Then a little while later, the girl woke up in the infirmary and looked around. She was scared and confused at the same time because she was in a strange ship. However, her injuries were patched up and her head didn’t hurt as much. 

Girl - “Huh? Where am I?”

Then KVN popped out which frighten the girl. 

KVN - “Hey you're awake! Hey everybody *singsongy* she's AWAKE!”

Hearing KVN annoying voice but the important information, the others came and saw the girl awake. The girl stood up and press a button on her goggles and her space suit came off revealing her clothing style. She was wearing a blue crop top with a yellow spot on it, medium black tights, a blue skirt and black boots with black fingerless gloves along with a black hooded cape. 

The girl - *nervous* “Uh hi?”

KVN - “Hello! I'm KVN!! Nice to- *gets shoved away* 

Gary - “Yeah ignore him, I'm Gary, the captain of this ship. And who are you?”

The girl - “My name is Trina Starlight.”

Gary - *smiles* “Nice to meet you Trina.”

Clarence - “Well technically I’m the captain of this ship. This primitive is my property.”

Gary - *annoyed* “I am not a primate and I am nobody's property.”

Avocato - “My name is Avocato.”

Little Cato - “And I'm his son, Little Cato.”

Clarence - “I’m Clarence: the leader of this ship.   
Those are my children Fox and Ash. 

Fox - “Hi.”

Ash - “Sup!”

Hue - “I’m Hue.”

Nightfall - “And I'm Nightfall.”

Mooncake - “Chookity pa!”

Gary - “And this little guy is Mooncake.”

Mooncake - “Chookity!”

Trina - “It’s really nice to meet you guys. So uh-“

Fox - *yelling* “Are you a bad guy!? Huh?! Are you!?”

Trina - *scared and confused* “Uhh no?”

Ash - *threateningly* “Are you here to steal Little Cato? Cause he’s mine!”

Little Cato - *confused* “Wait I'm what?”

Nightfall - “Okay, okay let’s just calm down and just ask her what she really here for.”

Trina - “I was traveling to find some dimensional keys.”

Gary - *beamed up* “We're looking for them too!”

Avocato - *suspicious* “Wait why are you looking for them?”

Trina - “Because I want to help space be better. I mean I seen and witness bad things.”

Little Cato - “Why do you do it through? Is there even a point? One person can't change all of space.”

Trina - “It’s better than sitting in space doing nothing.”

Avocato - “True.”

KVN - “Ooh!! *squish her face* I like your face tattoo! I wish I can get one!”

Gary - *push him away* “Leave her alone KVN!”

HUE scanned Trina’s face tattoo with his eyes and said: 

HUE - “Interesting. Trina’s face tattoo represents The Star Fighters.”

Gary - *confused* “The who?”

Avocato - “Wait...I remember that name! They were a rebel again that battle against the Lord Commander. I heard of them and their leader was name Edward.” 

Trina - “Yeah...Edward is my father.”

Gary - “That sounds so cool!”

Clarence - *fondly* “Ahh Edward. I remember him I would always sell him stuff that he needed.”

Trina - “You knew him?”

Clarence - “Yes. He would come to me to get what he wanted. I’m surprised he let you go to space on your own.”

Trina - “Well...He didn’t…”

Ash - “What do you mean?”

Trina - *sighs* “When I was a young girl, the Lord Commander and his crew came and targeted my house which me and my mom were inside when that happened. He and his army attacked us. My home was destroyed, my mom was badly hurt, and I was fatally wounded, and I was dying. My father brought me back to life but...had to give up his physical form.”

Gary - “What does it mean?” 

HUE - “Wizardians can bring the dead back to life. But they would have to sacrifice their life and in order to do so.”

Gary - “That's simultaneously tragic and amazing.”

Nightfall - “Gary!”

Gary - “What? It’s like they are kind of like little God's people.”

Avocato - “Gary!”

Gary - “Sorry! Sorry!”

Little Cato - *to Trina* “So...Your dad gave up his life for you?”

Trina - *sighs sadly* “Yes...Yes he did.”

Gary - “Aw man I’m so sorry to hear that Trina.”

Nightfall - “Yeah. I know what’s it like to lose a love one. We all do.”

Fox - “Yeah! *tears up* Why?! Why must our loved one be taken?!” Why?!!”

Fox began to shoot the ceiling again. It resulted in getting holes again. HUE and Clarence looked annoyed. 

HUE - “Great. Now I have to fix that again.”

AVA - “Yeah I hope you make it right this time.”

Ash - “So you technically become your Dad Trina?”

Trina - “Kind of. I mean, I only gain some of my father’s physical form like his hair color and his eyes and personality. Even his some of his memories. I even gained some of his powers but haven't mastered them yet.”

Avocato - “That's interesting.”

Gary - “What you mean you haven’t mastered them?”

Trina - “I’m half Wizardian and human. My mother is a human.”

Clarence - *annoyed* “Dang it! That cuts the price in half.”

Gary - *mad* “Clarence!”

Clarence - “What?! A half Wizardian is kind of in the common price of money. And haven’t Master her powers? What good is she?”

Avocato - *mad* “Enough! She is not a property to be sold off, she is a living, breathing creature! Show some respect.”

AVA - “I hate to break up the fight, but I found a dimensional key.”

Gary - *excited* “Really?!”

AVA - “Yes it in the planet Zidel.”

Gary - “Take is there right now AVA!”

AVA - “Affirmative.”

Clarence - “Hey! You don’t order AVA around. I do!”

KVN - “Ooh a new trip! Can’t wait to see the planet!”

Gary - “Can we just drop both of them out in space to die?”

Avocato - “We will do that later. We need to get that key first.”

Gary - “True, true.”

()()()()()()()()()

They landed on the planet and they saw how city like it is but also abandoned. So far it was actually peaceful for an abandoned planet and they were walking. All of them also have weapons just to make sure if somebody or something would come after them. 

Gary - “Wow...This place looks like New York only without people.”

Avocato - “It looks like it hasn't been populated in years.”

HUE - “According to my data the key should be here somewhere.” 

Little Cato - *to Trina* “Are you the only half Wizardian?” 

Trina - “Oh no. On my dad’s home planet, there are a lot of different half Wizardian. They can breed with any type of species.”

Little Cato - “That's pretty cool!”

Ash - “Can they shapeshift into anything?” 

Trina - “Yes. But I haven’t mastered that part yet. It’s harder for half Wizardian to mess with their powers.”

Ash - “Makes sense.”

Then they heard strange noises. 

Mooncake - *started to get scared* “Mmmm…”

Gary - “What is it buddy?”

Clarence - “I got a good feeling somebody else is on this planet.”

Gary - “Any ideas who?”

Clarence - “Not sure. But I just hope they have something valuable I can use or sell.”

Little Cato - *shocked* “Uhh Guys...You might want to take a look at this.” 

They hide behind broken building and saw the Lord Commander and his army. They were marching and shooting at stuff but also looking for something too. 

Gary - *shocked* “Is that who I think it is?”

The Lord Commander popped out and smiled evilly.

KVN - “Oh hey look it’s the Lord Commander! I thought you killed that guy.”

Gary - *annoyed* “I couldn’t! The time loop had to be stable so sadly I couldn’t kill him. If I did kill him, everybody will be jumping for joy.”

Lord Commander - “My fellow army. I am to know that it’s our new goal to find these dimensional keys to open final space. So we can take what’s rightfully ours.”

The guards cheered and they continue to do what they were doing as the Lord Commander went inside his ship. The crew was just glad that they weren’t seen at all. 

Avocato - “So he's here for the key too.”

Little Cato - “He's not going to get them!”

Avocato - “We won't let him. But we have to be careful.”

Trina - *growls* “I hate that guy so much…”

Gary noticed that Trina looks angry and her hands was glowing, and slight electricity was coming out. Freaking out, Gary put his hands-on Trina’s shoulders. 

Gary - “Whoa Whoa calm down. We just need a plan first. The plan I don’t know...But it will come!”

Nightfall - “It won't just come; we have to think of one.”

Clarence - “I got one!”

()()()()()()()()()

They quietly sneak into the Lord Commander ship by getting into the back. Then they were in the hallway. 

Nightfall - “Now what Clarence?”

Clarence - “Simple. You and your crew get the key while me and my children go get what’s ever is worth a lot of money.”

Gary - *annoyed* “Seriously?! That was your freaking plan?!”

Clarence - “Hey I’m doing all of us a favor. So don’t mess anything up!”

Clarence, Ash and Fox went to the different part of the ship. Leaving Gary and the others mad and annoyed. However, they continue to walk inside and saw the Lord Commander in his main room looking out the window with his minions. Luckily, they all are hiding behind the wall of the hallway so he wouldn’t see them. 

Minion - “Sir. Are you worried about Avocato or the Star Fighters coming?”

Lord Commander - *chuckled* “Avocato is actually one of my least of my worries. I know that coward Edward is hiding somewhere...He came this close to defeating me one time. I haven’t seen him since we destroyed his precious home and family.”

Trina was feeling anger rising when she heard him call her father a coward.

Trina - “That jerk!! My father isn't a coward! He's...He's-“

Trina’s hands were glowing sky blue and ready to strike. The others looked concerned for her and scared because of how angry she was. Avocato stopped her and that managed to calm her down. 

Avocato - “Hold it! We can't lose the element of surprise.”

Little Cato - “And getting mad will ruined everything.”

Those words were starting to calm Trina down. Her hands where no longer glowing and she took some deep breaths. 

Trina - “Yeah you’re right...But he just insulted my dad!”

Little Cato - “I know how you feel: he killed mine, but we luckily got him back. But we have to stay quiet if we want to get the key.”

Gary - “Okay so here he plans: we sneak in and shoot him!”

Avocato - *facepalm* “Out of the question. We can't kill him before he sees and kills us.”

Gary - *annoyed* “Do you have a better idea? Mr. Smarty Cat?”

Avocato - “First of all, *threateningly* if you ever call me that again I’ll rip your throat out. Second, we have to see where the key is, then someone will distract him and the guards, the rest go in, grab it and go back to the ship unnoticed.”

Little Cato - “Sound like a good idea Dad!”

Gary - “Yeah, yeah let's just do it already and get out of here. Being here brings back a lot of bad memories.”

Nightfall - “Okay. Who will get the key?”

KVN - “Ohh! Me! Me! ME! I wanna help!”

Gary - “No! You will make things worse you can actually die *gets an idea* You know what? You can distract the guards! *mutters* and hopefully die.”

KVN - *happy* “Yaaay! I'm going to be the best distraction EVER!!”

KVN then flies away to distract the guards from getting to his friends. 

Gary - “That should take care of him. For good.”

Avocato - “Come on. We need to get that key.”

Trina - “Agreed!”

()()()()()()()()

They went inside deeper of the ship to look for the key that the Lord Commander has inside. They even saw KVN outside the just wildly shooting at the guard. Some were just shooting at him, but KVN actually managed to kill a handful of them while laughing like crazy. This the gang even Gary in shock on how KVN was killing the guards without a care in the world. 

Little Cato - *shocked* “Wow. Never realize he was gun crazy.”

Gary - “He's all sorts of crazy.”

Avocato - “Guys! I found the keys!”

Trina - “Really? Where?”

He pointed to the room that had it. The room was a big room with red pinkish lights on. The key was also sitting there on a table. The room looked like it was totally empty.

Gary - *scoff* “Please that looks easy to grab.”

Gary was about to go inside but was stop by Avocato. 

Avocato - “Don’t be so fooled. It's likely littered with traps.”

Little Cato - “One wrong step then you are dead.”

Gary - *scared* “Ok, then...who wants to go first?”

Avocato - “I’ll go first. Since I use to be second in command, I can sense a trap anywhere.”

Little Cato - “And we'll keep watch out here. Be careful Dad.”

Avocato - *smiling* “I will son. Don’t worry.” 

Avocato use his Parkour skills to get the key and avoiding the traps. However when he grabbed it, the key turn light and broke into pieces much to everybody’s horror. All of a sudden, they heard a familiar evil laughter. 

The Lord Commander - “I knew you would fall for that old trick.”

Then all saw the Lord Commander coming into the room grinning evilly. They all realized that it was all a trick to lure them in here. However, they got out their weapons to prepare to fight him.

Avocato - *serious* “Where's the real key?”

Little Cato - “Tell us or we will kill you for good!”

Trina - “Yeah!”

Lord Commander - *chuckles* “How pathetic. Bringing a little girl on your team? How weak. Should we play a game? I love games because I always win.”

Gary - “Don't you ever get tired of saying that?!”

Lord Commander - *summoning his powers* “Don’t you ever get tired of dying?”

He began to use his powers to knock the team down. They all fell but they're not too injured. 

Lord Commander - “You guys are pathetic!”

Gary - “The pathetic one said’ ‘what ``?”

Lord Commander - *confused* “What?”

Gary - *laughing* “He actually fell for it!”

Lord Commander got angry and use his powers to swat Gary away. Nightfall, Trina, Avocato and Little Cato began to shoot the Lord Commander with their weapons. However the Lord Commander use his powers to make a shield to protect them himself. Then he uses his powers to freeze Little Cato in the air was struggling to be free. 

Avocato - *horrified* “Son! *to Lord Commander threateningly* “Let go of him right now!”

Lord Commander - “Oh sure...AFTER I KILL HIM!!”

The Lord Commander summoned a spear out of the ground and quickly aim at Little Cato.

Trina - “NOO!!”

Her hands began to glow a light blue and she clapped her hands and slam it on the ground. Her alchemy powers summon a floor fist and it punch the Lord Commander to the wall. His eyes widen in shocked when he was knocked down. 

Lord Commander - “You got the alchemy power...Wait a minute...EDWARD?!”

Trina - “Edward was my father....I'm Trina.”

Gary - “Yeah! So you better-“

The Lord Commander swatted him away again. The Lord Commander Believe that one of his top enemies was back but different.

Lord Commander - *shocked and confused* “Edward. Why do you look like that? Why do you look so weak?”

Trina - *annoyed* “I'm not him! I'm his daughter!”

Lord Commander - “And why are you lying like this? No one believes it!”

The Lord Commander dropped Little Cato and use his powers to pick up Trina instead. Little Cato began to fall but his father caught him in his arms. 

Gary - “Trina!”

Lord Commander - “You know Edward, for years I fought your pathetic team, even you. I respect your tactics and even shapeshifting tactics but this new one of yours IS SICK! Do you honestly thought changing your form is going to fool me? DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU?!”

Gary - “Let her go now!!”

Lord Commander - “Silence! It's about time I finish you off once and for all!!”

The Lord Commander his powers to create spears and started to shoot at them. Everyone starts dodging the spears and even Avocato grabbed one of them. Avocato grabbed it and threw at the Lord Commander hitting his arm. He yelled in pain and dropped Trina. 

Nightfall - “I got you! *catches her and put her down* let's get out of here!”

Gary - “What about the key?!”

Avocato - “We will get back it later! We need to go now!”

Gary - *while running* “Ok Ok!”

They all ran towards the exit to get out of the ship. The Lord Commander pulled out the spear and growled in anger. 

Lord Commander - “YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!”

He threw the spear at Gary, but Trina pushes him out of the way, and it hits her leg instead. She fell on the ground holding her leg in pain.

Trina - *in pained* “Ow!!”

Little Cato -Trina!!”

Trina tried to get up, but the spear was into her leg and was limping. It was too painful for her to walk. Gary quickly ran back to Trina and said:

Gary - “Don't worry I'll get you back to the ship! We can take care of that when we are NOT running for our lives!”

He quickly carried Trina in his arms and began to run with the others again to avoid the Lord Commander’s wrath. 

Trina - “You know, I didn't need help! I couldn’t have still caught up with you guys.”

Gary - *sarcastic* Well limping around in pain wasn’t a clear of saying "help me god! Help me!"

Trina was in too much pain to argue as Gary carried her as they were running off. The Lord Commander was throwing more spears at them trying to kill them, but they keep dodging them. 

Lord Commander - “You can't run forever the Gary!”

Gary - *annoyed* “GARY! It’s just Gary!! You need to add the freaking the in my name!!”

Lord Commander - *mad* “I'll call you whatever I want! And you cannot escape my wrath!”

They saw KVN as he was still shooting the guards. 

KVN - “Hi guys!! I distracted the guards like you wanted me too!”

However, they all ran pass Kevin. However, Gary came back to give him a quick kick and continue to run. KVN quickly got up and started to float fast. 

KVN - “Wait for me! You need me Gary!”

Gary - “I need you dead!”

They saw the Crimson Light and they all got on. Then the Crimson Light began to fly away. They were all panting and saw Mooncake and Hue in the ship safely. Clarence, Fox and Ash had a bag full of weapons and gems they stole from the Lord Commander ship. 

Gary - “Man...That was close.”

Clarence - “Hello! Did you get the key?”

Nightfall - “We couldn’t. The Lord Commander caught us we almost got killed.”

Fox - “Ooh we needed that key! Like really bad!”

Gary - “I know. But there is good news: we left KVN behind!”

KVN - *pops up* “Hi Gary!”

Gary - “....WHYYYY?!”

KVN - *sees Trina* “Whoa! Look at Trina’s legs there is a spear in it!”

Trina - *mad* “I know!!”

Gary - “Can't we just toss him out of the garbage shoot?”

Avocato - “Trust me, we will do that but right now we need to help Trina.”

Gary - “Yeah. You’re right.”

()()()()()()()()()

They take Trina to the infirmary and patch up her leg. Trina was now sitting on a bed with her leg bandaged up but look a bit bummed out. Little Cato came with the others to check up on her and said:

Little Cato - *concerned* “You okay?”

Trina - “Yeah I think I'm fine…”

Gary - “How are you feeling?”

Trina - “I'm fine…”

HUE - “No she is not. I sense anger and sadness in her brain.”

Gary - “Is that true?”

Trina - *sighs* “I feel like a failure! I couldn't do the one thing my father wanted to do...And how The Lord Commander Don't see me anything but my dad. It's actually the first time though.”

Gary - *sympathetic* “Just because he doesn't believe you doesn't mean you have to feel bad about it. It means you have to prove him wrong.”

Trina - “It’s not just that Gary. *sighs* Ever since my father's sacrifice, they think I'm him since he did shapeshift a lot. I can't even do that yet! Maybe I wasn't worth being saved...”

Avocato - “I'll be hearing none of that! Just because you haven't mastered your powers yet doesn't mean you're any less a warrior than your father. And you need to believe in yourself and make him proud.”

Little Cato - “Yeah! I mean you totally show The Lord Commander your powers and save me.”

Gary - “Yeah! I mean Little Cato could have been dead meat if you didn't use your powers.”

Avocato - “You showed just how capable you are.”

Hearing these words made Trina smiled. She was happy to know she finally found people (who wasn’t her mother) who Believe in her that she wasn’t her father. She was also happy that her powers finally worked, and they can get better. 

Trina - *smiled* “I guess you're right.”

Nightfall - “And it was brave of you to stand to the Lord Commander like that.”

Trina - “He doesn't scare me.”

Gary - *surprised* “How does he not scare you? he's horrifying!”

Trina - “I could have killed him, but my powers act up.”

Avocato - “Don’t worry. Next time you'll get him.”

Hue - “Hm. Maybe perhaps some training can help her with the powers.”

Trina - “Can you do that?”

Gary - “We can all help you. It's our job to help a new member of the crew.”

Trina - “What?”

Gary - *smiles* “We are making you one of us now.” 

KVN - *floating around Trina*One Of us! One of us! One of us!”

Gary - “Don't be creepy KVN!”

Avocato - Welcome to the team Trina Starlight 

Trina - *smiles* “Thanks Guys!”

Hope you all like it!


End file.
